Cavaleiros e o Juunishi
by Shakinha
Summary: Um novo inimigo ameaça o Santuário e Atena precisará da ajuda de fora. Mas terá que recorrer a uma família normal, mas nem tanto. Os Sohma se unirão aos cavaleiros para essa batalha? Confiram!
1. Aviso

Só um aviso pra vcs entenderem melhor o esquema da fic:

O esquema é o seguinte: um novo inimigo ameaça o Santuário e os Cavaleiros de Atena precisarão da ajuda dos espíritos do Juunishi (horóscopo chinês) para acabar com o mal.  
É um crossover de _Saint Seiya_ com _Fruits Basket_ e idéias de _Jackie Chan Adventures_ (idéias para os vilões e os poderes dos membros do Juunishi, mas nesse caso são apenas idéias mesmo, não tem nada a ver com o desenho).


	2. 1 Uma nova ameaça

**1- Uma nova ameaça**

Era um dia normal no Santuário de Atena. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam em suas casas, Saori descansava no templo e os cavaleiros de bronze conversavam entre si.

- Acho que agora está tudo bem. – dizia Seiya – Não tem mais ninguém querendo invadir o Santuário, tem?

- Não, pelo que eu sei. – disse Shiryu.

- Realmente espero que não. – disse Shun – A batalha contra Hades ainda é recente e foi muito exaustiva.

Os outros concordaram. Atena recebera seus cavaleiros de volta depois de um acordo entre os deuses e no momento todos estavam em harmonia e satisfeitos com isso.

Infelizmente esta paz estava com os dias contados. O Grande Mestre Shion chegara de Star Hill e não parecia muito satisfeito. Foi direto até o templo.

- Atena!

- Sim, Shion? – Ela notou que ele parecia preocupado.

- Surgiu uma ameaça ao Santuário recentemente.

Saori olhou para ele, agora meio preocupada.

- Algum deus pretende nos atacar? Achei que tivéssemos feito um acordo! Me garantiram que não seríamos mais perturbados!

Shion balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não se trata de nenhum deus. Desta vez se trata de um demônio.

- Como? – Ela parecia não acreditar, ou não querer acreditar.

- Sim, um demônio. Ele tem planos de dominar a Terra e sabe que Atena e seus cavaleiros são uma barreira, portanto pretende começar pelo Santuário. Pelo que pesquisei, não poderemos detê-lo sozinhos.

- Mas temos todos os cavaleiros de volta! Por quê?

- De acordo com o que pesquisei este demônio é Shendu, lacrado pelo Juunishi.

- Juunishi?

- O horóscopo chinês. Os espíritos do Juunishi mantinham Shendu preso em outra dimensão junto com outros sete demônios, mas, eu não sei como, ele se libertou e aprisionou os espíritos guardiões. O único meio de lacrá-lo novamente é encontrarmos esses espíritos para nos ajudar.

Saori parou para pensar nas possibilidades. Não iria sacrificar novamente todos os cavaleiros em vão e tinham acabado de sair de uma guerra, ninguém estaria preparado para um ataque imediato. Mas se tivessem ajuda, as chances de vencer seriam muito maiores.

- Shion, onde estão os guardiões do Juunishi?

Ele olhou com ar de preocupação.

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas posso procurar saber.

- Por favor, procure! E me mantenha informada de suas pesquisas, certo?

- Certo. Pedirei ajuda a Dohko e retornaremos o mais breve possível.

Ela assentiu e, logo após a saída do Grande Mestre, mandou chamar os cavaleiros de bronze para lhes explicar a situação.

- Mas não é possível! – disse Ikki – Acabamos de derrotar Hades, não estamos prontos para outra batalha logo agora!

- Sim, Ikki, mas não estaremos sozinhos.

- Como assim?

- Teremos uma preciosa ajuda.

- De quem? – perguntou Shiryu – Se, como você disse, nem a união de todos os cavaleiros seria capaz de acabar com esse mal.

- Deixem-me continuar, logo entenderão. Shion me contou que Shendu era guardado pelos espíritos do Juunishi, o horóscopo chinês. Ele lacrou esses espíritos para que não pudessem prendê-lo de volta, então tudo que temos a fazer é encontrá-los.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam, como se a idéia não fosse muito atraente. Seiya se levantou.

- Vamos procurá-los, então!

- Não será necessário, Seiya, mas obrigada por oferecer ajuda. Shion e Dohko já partiram em sua busca.

- Então o que faremos?

- Acho que só nos resta aguardar. – disse Shun – Afinal, Dohko e Shion são grandes cavaleiros, merecedores de seus títulos. Vamos confiar neles.

Hyoga, que se mantivera calado até então, resolveu opinar.

- E se eles não encontrarem? Não estou duvidando da capacidade deles, mas existe essa possibilidade.

- Aí teremos que enfrentar os demônios. – respondeu Saori – Eu temo que tenhamos que enfrentá-los sozinhos, mas não creio que seja impossível derrotá-los. O que não quero é outra batalha de sacrifícios para os cavaleiros.

Seiya se aproximou de Saori e segurou suas mãos.

- Não se preocupe. Sempre poderá contar com nossa ajuda.

- Seiya...

Ele sorriu e acenou, saindo com os outros quatro, para chamar os outros cavaleiros para que ficassem a par da situação. Muitos confiavam na busca dos velhos dourados, mas boa parte cogitava o que podia acontecer se os guardiões não fossem encontrados.

- São oito, ao todo, e nós somos catorze, se contarem Shion e Kanon. – dizia Aldebaran – Não pode ser impossível.

- Impossível não é, mas perigoso. – disse Camus – Se formos derrotados, o Santuário cairá nas mãos deles.

- Ora, Camus, pense positivo. – disse Milo – Pense no que já passamos, não pode ser pior.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos na casa de Leão para discutir sobre a conversa que tiveram com Atena.

- Acho que devemos nos preparar para uma nova batalha. – disse Aiolos.

- Concordo com meu irmão. – disse Aiolia – Mesmo se os espíritos do Juunishi forem encontrados, teremos que lutar.

- Imagino quais serão seus poderes. – disse Mu, pensativo – E onde estarão lacrados.

Os outros dourados começaram então a cogitar possibilidades.

- E se estiverem lacrados em algo inanimado como uma estátua? – disse Afrodite – Não seria de grande valia a não ser que...

- Descobríssemos como libertá-los. – completou Shura – Se a situação for essa, Dohko e Shion já nos trarão as respostas.

Eles continuaram discutindo sobre os guardiões do Juunishi, suas formas e poderes, até altas horas. No dia seguinte se prepararam para um treinamento árduo e fizeram com que os cavaleiros de prata e bronze também fossem treinar entre si. Não seria nada fácil enfrentar demônios, mesmo que tivessem ajuda.

Dois dias depois, foi dada a notícia do retorno dos velhos mestres com as respostas e Atena reuniu todos os cavaleiros no Grande Salão para deixá-los informados.

- Dohko! Shion! Fico feliz por terem regressado bem. – disse Saori, cumprimentando-os.

- Também ficamos felizes em voltar, Atena, principalmente porque encontramos os Juunishi. – disse Dohko.

- Mas há um problema. – começou Shion – Os espíritos foram lacrados em corpos humanos.

Todos os cavaleiros começaram a conversar entre si. Humanos comuns não poderiam lutar, não seriam de grande valia. Shion retomou a ordem e continuou:

- Apesar de estarem em humanos, eles ainda têm seus poderes, ou seja, podem nos ajudar.

- Mas quais são esses poderes? – perguntou Shaka.

- Isso não sabemos. – respondeu Dohko – Mas podemos dizer que nos ajudarão.

- Mas aí tem outro porém. – disse Shion, retomando a palavra – Teremos que convencer essas pessoas a nos ajudar, então precisaremos enviar um mensageiro.

- Eu irei! – disse Saori – E levarei alguém comigo. Assim será mais fácil de entenderem.

- Por sorte estão todos na mesma família. – disse Shion – Uma família em que eles costumavam encarnar de tempos em tempos.

- E é uma família japonesa, uma família tradicional. Saori saberá lidar com eles por ter tido uma criação naquele país. – disse Dohko

Ouviram-se burburinhos de satisfação por toda parte entre os cavaleiros e vários se ofereceram para acompanhar Saori na viagem até o Japão. Os escolhidos foram Saga e Mu, mas Seiya insistiu tanto em ir junto que ela concordou. Assim, os quatro se prepararam para partir o mais rápido possível.

- Voltaremos em breve. – disse Saori para Shion antes de embarcar no avião – Cuide para que tudo fique bem até lá.

- Certamente, Atena. Cuidado em sua viagem e não se esqueça: procure pela família Sohma.

XxXxX

Tohru e Kyo tinham acabado de chegar na cidade para fazer uma visita ao mestre Kazuma, pai adotivo de Kyo, e às amigas de Tohru. Foram recebidos pelo próprio Kazuma ao chegarem.

- Kyo! Bem vindo de volta, meu filho.

- Também fico feliz em vê-lo. Vim fazer minha visita mensal, já que Tohru e eu conseguimos juntar um pouco mais de dinheiro. Se importa se eu for tirar um cochilo agora? Essa viagem me deixou cansado.

- Seu quarto já está preparado. E você, Tohru, como vai?

- Muito bem, senhor mestre! – disse ela, sorridente. – Hana-chan está?

- Infelizmente ela saiu agora a pouco para comprar chá, mas estará de volta em alguns minutos.

Ela olhou em volta e teve uma idéia: iria até a casa sede fazer uma visita.

- Senhor mestre?

- Sim?

- Akito está em casa?

- Está, eu acho. Ela anda meio ocupada, você sabe.

- Sei, sim. Vou até a casa sede, se Hana-chan chegar diga a ela para esperar por mim que eu não vou demorar.

Tohru sai e vai até a casa sede da família, agora quase vazia já que a maldição se extinguira há três anos e os ex-possuídos pelo Juunishi seguiram em diante com suas vidas. Apenas a casa principal continha moradores fixos: a matriarca da família Sohma, Akito, e seu marido Shigure.

- Olá, tem alguém em casa? – disse Tohru, à porta.

Uma garotinha passou por ela correndo com uma bola nas mãos, mas parou ao ver a visitante.

- Toh... ru?

- Senhorita Akari! Como está crescida!

A menina sorriu e correu para dentro.

- Espere! Seus pais não estão...

- Tohru?

Ela voltara acompanhada de Shigure, que sorriu ao ver a moça parada na porta de sua casa.

- Olá senhor Shigure! Como vai?

- Estou bem, e você?

- Muito bem. Vejo que sua filha está linda, já tem quantos anos?

- Fará três no próximo mês. Ei, não fique parada aí na porta, entre. Pode ficar à vontade que vou chamar Akky, ela vai ficar feliz em te ver.

Ele pôs a filha no colo e saiu. Tohru olhou em volta pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado naquele lugar quando, de repente, se assustou com um barulho vindo do corredor onde Shigure acabara de entrar. Ela se levantou e correu até lá para ver o que tinha acontecido e o que viu a assustou mais ainda. A pequena Akari estava sentada no chão ao lado de um cachorro preto que parecia igualmente assustado.

- Papa! Papa! – dizia a menina para o cachorro.

Tohru não sabia se gritava, saia correndo ou chamava alguém. Como Shigure se transformara em um cachorro? A maldição não tinha se acabado? Ela e o cão estavam se encarando quando ele falou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Nã... Não sei...

- Eu... Como foi que... Akari, pare de puxar minhas orelhas!

Nessa hora, Akito saiu de um dos cômodos e viu a confusão.

- O que está havendo aqui? Tohru?

- Olá, senhorita Akito!

As duas se abraçaram, esquecendo momentaneamente da situação.

- Tohru, que bom ver você! Já disse para parar de formalidades comigo.

- Também fico feliz em te ver, Akito. Ah, sim... O senhor Shigure...

- Onde está ele? Achei que tivesse só ido atender a porta.

- Estou aqui.

As garotas voltaram as atenções para o cachorro no chão que agora era alvo da curiosidade de Akari.

- Gostaria de saber por que me transformei.

Nessa hora ele voltou ao normal e Tohru virou-se para a parede até ele se vestir. Agora Akito segurava a filha, já que Shigure não podia, e foram os três para a sala onde discutiam sentados nos sofás.

- Eu estava me sentindo estranho já faz uns dias. Nunca pensei que a maldição poderia voltar.

- Eu também não. – Akito parecia a mais assustada do ambiente, segurando a filha no colo com firmeza – Será que... Será que todos voltaram?

Tohru levantou-se num salto.

- Kyo! O Kyo me disse enquanto viajávamos pra cá que estava se sentindo estranho também! Será que ele também...?

- É possível. – disse Shigure, com cara de pensativo – Então os outros também podem...

- NÃO!! – gritou Akito, se levantando – Isso não pode ter acontecido!! Não pode...

Shigure se levantou e abraçou a esposa. Pelo visto ela voltara a ser deus, pois ele não se transformou ao abraçá-la. Tohru sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar nos outros amaldiçoados. Como estariam? Não demorou muito até o telefone tocar. Shigure atendeu. Era Hatori. Ayame ligou logo depois. Pelo visto eles também haviam voltado a ser o que eram.

Poucos minutos depois das ligações, Kyo chegou à casa acompanhado de Kazuma e Hanajima.

- O que aconteceu? – gritou ele – Por que eu voltei a ser assim?

Ele mostrou o braço com o bracelete da maldição do gato. Tohru deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Kazuma fez um sinal para Kyo se acalmar e foi falar com Akito.

- Aconteceu com vocês também?

Ela e Shigure afirmaram.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que houve ou por que aconteceu. – disse ela, olhando em seguida para o gato – Pode ter certeza de que não foi por minha vontade.

Kyo se convenceu e, pouco depois, estavam todos dentro da casa discutindo sobre a situação. E não demorou muito até que começassem a chegar os outros ex-membros do Juunishi questionando o acontecido. A mais revoltada parecia ser Isuzu. Shigure e Hatori precisaram intervir antes que ela e Akito, já alteradas, começassem a brigar. O lugar estava uma bagunça, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo querendo saber o porquê do retorno da maldição.

Kazuma Sohma se levantou e esperou até que todos se aquietassem para que pudesse falar.

- Gente, vamos nos acalmar. Ninguém aqui tem nada a ver com isso, ninguém sabe como ou por que aconteceu.

- Deve haver um propósito. – disse Kureno – Isso não é normal.

- Sugiro que fiquemos todos aqui até descobrirmos alguma coisa. – sugeriu Hatori.

- Mas, Tori-san, e como ficam nossas vidas lá fora? – perguntou Ayame.

- Diga que teve um compromisso familiar, ou alguma coisa do tipo. No seu caso, acho que Mine não vai se preocupar.

No fim, ficou resolvido que todos ficariam na sede e no dia seguinte tentariam resolver o problema. Como havia muitas casas vazias, cada um pôde dormir confortavelmente. Akito colocava sua filha para dormir, tentando convencê-la de que não poderia ir para a cama dos pais esta noite. Não seria uma boa noite de sono nem para ela nem para Shigure, caso Akari resolvesse que queria dormir com eles.

No dia seguinte, todos se reuniram depois do café da manhã.

- Parece que voltou do nada. – dizia Hatsuharu, pensativo – Deve ter alguma coisa maior por trás disto.

- Alguma coisa tipo o quê? – perguntou Isuzu.

- Não sei. Alguma coisa além do nosso alcance.

- Ih, lá vai o Haru começar a viajar na maionese. – disse Yuki, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas ele pode ter razão. – diz Ritsu – Desculpem-me, mas isso é possível.

Nessa hora, uma empregada vem falar com Akito.

- Senhora, tem umas pessoas na entrada que dizem ter assuntos importantes a tratar com você. Devo deixá-las entrar?

Akito não conseguia se lembrar de nada que tivesse deixado de resolver e não fazia a mínima idéia de quem queria lhe falar, mas mandou a empregada guiá-los até a sala de visitas da sede e se dirigiu para lá. Não esperou muito e logo chegaram uma garota acompanhada por três homens.

- Eu sou Akito Sohma. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Olá senhora Akito. Eu sou Saori Kido e devo dizer que tenho um assunto muito importante a tratar aqui.

- Pode me dizer qual o assunto?

- Procuro os membros do Juunishi.

Akito olhou surpresa para a garota. Como ela podia saber dos doze signos? Afinal de contas, quem era ela? Se levantou, ainda encarando Saori.

- Como... Como sabe... Quem é você? – gritou.

- Acalme-se, viemos apenas conversar. – disse o homem loiro que parecia ser o mais velho – Escute o que Saori tem a lhe dizer e pode decidir se quer nos colocar para fora de sua casa ou não.

Ele tinha um sotaque estranho, pensou Akito. Por fim, decidiu ouvir o que a estranha queria dizer e sentou-se novamente.

- Diga, então.

- Obrigada. Como já lhe disse, sou Saori Kido, mas também sou a reencarnação de Atena.

- Como? Olha aqui, se você estiver de brincadeira comigo pode sair.

- Não estou brincando. Sou Atena e estes são alguns de meus cavaleiros. – disse apresentando cada um em seguida – Saga, Mu e Seiya.

O que se dirigira a Akito era Saga. Ela ainda não engolira a história.

- Cavaleiros? Atena? Eu realmente não tenho tempo...

- Espere! – disse Seiya, dando um passo à frente – Precisamos da ajuda de vocês!

- Seiya está certo. – continuou Saori – O Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, está sendo ameaçado e precisamos da ajuda dos espíritos do Juunishi para derrotar esse mal e salvar o mundo.

Grécia? Agora sim estava ainda mais confuso.

- Quer dizer que você é uma deusa grega que protege o mundo, tem cavaleiros e precisa dos Juunishi?

- Os cavaleiros não conseguirão sozinhos. Por favor, nos diga onde podemos encontrar os Juunishi.

Ela se levantou e fez um sinal para que a seguissem. Levou Saori e os cavaleiros até a sala onde estavam os outros Sohma, ainda discutindo.

- Vêem? Aí estão. Agora digam o que querem de nós.

- Podemos explicar-lhes a situação?

Akito fez com que os outros prestassem atenção nos estranhos que acabavam de entrar. Saori contou sua história, sobre Atena e os cavaleiros, e explicou porque precisariam dos Juunishi.

- Apenas esses guardiões podem lacrar os demônios novamente. – terminou ela, olhando para todos.

- Então foi por isso que nossa maldição voltou? – disse Kagura – Teremos que lutar?

- Maldição?

Agora era Saori quem não estava entendendo.

- Deixe-me mostrar. – disse Momiji, se aproximando – Posso?

- Er... Pode.

Subitamente, o garoto a abraçou. Os visitantes ficaram espantados ao ver um coelho onde antes estava o garoto.

- Essa é a nossa maldição. – disse o coelho – Não podemos abraçar pessoas do sexo oposto ou nos transformamos em animais. Mais precisamente nos animais dos nossos signos.

Seiya riu, fazendo alguns olharem para ele.

- Vivemos assim por muito tempo desde que nascemos. – disse Hatori – Fazem apenas três anos que estamos livres.

- Os doze signos são presos ao seu deus. – disse Kureno – Não conseguem contrariá-lo.

- Não conseguem se envolver com outros de fora do clã. – disse Yuki – É como uma gaiola.

- E mesmo que saíssemos de casa, como eu fiz. – disse Ayame – Continuávamos presos.

Saori, Seiya, Saga e Mu olhavam espantados.

- Mas, afinal, quem é esse deus? – perguntou Seiya.

Akito se dirigiu para o centro.

- Sou eu. E não sei como poderemos ajudar, já que não temos poderes como os seus "cavaleiros".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, voltei ao mundo das fics de animes. ^^ Reinaugurando com esse crossover. Deixem suas sugestões, opiniões, críticas, etc, através desse botãozinho verde aí embaixo. ;) É só um clique e vc faz seu comentário. Simples, não? E ainda deixa a autora feliz. XD

Em breve o cap 2.


	3. 2 Novos aliados

Já vou avisando que esse cap não tá grande coisa. ¬¬ É só um cap de transição, prometo que o terceiro será melhor!

**2- Novos aliados**

Estavam todos se encarando na sala, os três cavaleiros de Atena e os Sohma amaldiçoados. Saori não tirava os olhos de Akito. Então, além de líder da família, ela era o deus do Juunishi? E os outros possuídos consideravam isso uma maldição? Os dois lados não conseguiam entender um ao outro facilmente.

- Então? – perguntou Akito, quebrando o silêncio – Como acha que podemos ajudar? Não somos guerreiros.

- Mas Shion me disse que os espíritos têm poderes! – disse Mu – Ele não pode ter se enganado quanto a isso.

- Eles devem estar nos enganando. – disse Seiya – Não podem só se transformar em animais!

Kagura se adiantou, furiosa, encarando Seiya.

- Olha aqui, está duvidando de nós? Ao contrário de vocês, somos pessoas normais! Eu mesma nem sei se acredito nessa história de deuses olimpianos e cavaleiros e demônios e o que quer que seja!

Nessa hora, os olhos da garota começaram a ficar vermelhos. O cavaleiro de Pégaso percebeu bem a tempo de evitar a rajada de laser lançada por ela que abriu um buraco no chão da casa. Kagura caiu de joelhos com as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

- O que é isso?

- Parece que Shion não errou. – disse Saga – O problema é só que eles não sabem disso.

Ritsu correu para ajudar a prima. Seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, mas... O que foi aquilo? Meus olhos...

- Deve ter sido coisa desses caras aí! – disse Kyo, também se adiantando – Melhor a gente acabar com eles antes que eles façam mais alguma coisa!

Seiya se adiantou e encarou Kyo. Ritsu apontou para ele.

- Espera aí!

Do nada, no lugar de Seiya, apareceu um pônei. Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Ritsu olhou para suas mãos e depois para o pônei e gritou:

- ME DESCULPE!!!!! Eu fiz isso com você, me desculpe, não farei de novo!! Desculpe!!!

- Ritsu, chega! – disse Shigure.

Saori olhava assustada para o pônei.

- Pode fazê-lo voltar ao normal?

Ritsu apontou novamente para Seiya e ele voltou ao normal.

- O que foi isso? Eu virei um...

Saori chegou mais para perto de Akito, que olhava assustada para os primos.

- Viu? Era disso que eu estava falando. Venham com a gente e poderão descobrir seus poderes.

Akito olhou para os outros, pedindo alguma sugestão.

- Acho que devemos ir. – disse Hatori – Quem sabe ficaremos livres de novo caso dermos nossa ajuda?

Akari, que até então tinha ficado quieta, correu para perto da mãe, que a pegou no colo.

- Não posso ir. – disse Akito – Não vou levar minha filha para um lugar onde ela corra perigo e também não vou deixá-la sozinha aqui.

Saori olhou para a garotinha e voltou a olhar para a mulher.

- Não há outro jeito? Por favor, precisamos de sua ajuda. O mundo inteiro está dependendo disso.

- Há um jeito!

Todos olharam para quem falara. Tohru se aproximou de Saori e Akito.

- Ouvi o que disse e acredito em você. Sou Tohru Honda, amiga dos Sohma. – e se virou para Akito – Não precisa se preocupar com a senhorita Akari. Eu ficarei aqui e certamente será um prazer cuidar dela.

- Pode contar com minha ajuda. – disse Hanajima, chegando perto delas – Kazuma ficará feliz em tê-la como hóspede.

Kazuma se aproximou também.

- Akito, deixe-a aos meus cuidados e vá. Se o mundo depende disso, vocês todos serão importantes.

Ela olhou para os primos. Shigure passou o braço em volta da esposa.

- Vamos, então? Vamos salvar o mundo junto com os cavaleiros de Atena?

Akito olhou para ele, tentando decidir o que faria. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não importa o que aconteça, eu te protegerei.

E, levantando a voz para os outros primos, disse:

- Quais de vocês são a favor de nos unirmos a eles?

Todos os outros levantaram a mão. Alguns meio relutantes, mas logo convencidos por outros próximos. Hiro foi um dos últimos a decidir.

- Não correremos perigo se formos?

- Nós, cavaleiros, garantiremos sua segurança. – disse Saga.

- Mas não conheço o poder de vocês.

- Vai conhecer quando chegarmos lá. Se eu ou Mu fizermos uma leve demonstração é capaz de destruirmos essa sede inteira ou até mais.

Hiro concordou em ir junto com os outros. Os outros Sohma estavam curiosos para descobrirem seus poderes, já que apenas Ritsu e Kagura haviam se manifestado. A partida ficou combinada para o dia seguinte bem cedo e Saori os acompanharia junto com os três cavaleiros. Iriam todos no jato particular da fundação Graad. Os Sohma se despediram de Tohru, Hanajima, Kazuma e Akari antes de embarcar para a Grécia. O vôo foi longo e, enquanto isso, aproveitaram para se conhecer melhor.

- Olha, desculpe por ter te transformado num pônei ontem. – disse Ritsu encabulado – Eu não fazia a menor idéia de eu que podia fazer aquilo.

- Não se preocupe, acho que já é a vigésima vez que você me pede desculpas. – disse Seiya bem humorado – Eu também preciso aprender a ficar quieto e não criar confusão. Mas tem uns primos seus que são meio esquentados, não?

- Ah, sim. Kyo e Kagura têm pavio curto, mas no fundo são boas pessoas.

Nas poltronas do fundo, Isuzu conversava com Hatsuharu.

- Não acredito que você me convenceu a dizer sim naquela hora. A gente nem sabe pra onde estamos indo e ainda teremos que lutar sendo que nunca fizemos isso antes!

- Calma, Rin, vai dar tudo certo.

- Você é sempre tão otimista...

- Ainda nem sabemos do que somos capazes. Você vai ver, vai ser uma boa experiência. Sem contar que vamos salvar o mundo.

- Salvar o mundo... Que coisa mais "super-herói", Haru.

Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, que passou a mão por seus cabelos. Mais à frente, Saori conversava com Akito.

- Parece nervosa.

- Um pouco. Não gosto de ficar longe de minha filha por muito tempo.

- Não deve ser fácil. Mas pense que logo estarão de volta, talvez resolveremos essa batalha em pouco tempo já que estamos todos juntos.

Silêncio rápido entre elas.

- Saori...

- Sim?

- Já passou por muitas batalhas?

- Não muitas, mas nenhuma foi fácil.

- E tiveram muitas baixas?

Ela olhou para a janela. Estavam agora sobrevoando a Ásia.

- Quer saber se correm o risco de morrer?

- É.

- Vou ser sincera. Há esse risco. Mas também há a possibilidade de que todos fiquem bem no final, ou apenas feridos. Não sei como é esse inimigo.

Akito engoliu seco. E se estivesse levando todos para a morte? Resolveu pensar em outra coisa.

- Me conte sobre os cavaleiros.

Saori então contou sobre os cavaleiros, as lutas, os deuses que ameaçavam a Terra. Chegaram ao aeroporto de Atenas à noite e foram recebidos por Tatsume.

- Senhorita, as acomodações do Santuário estão preparadas. Mas são todas essas pessoas? – ele olhou surpreso para os Sohma.

- Sim, Tatsume, e obrigada por já deixar tudo preparado. Vou acomodá-los hoje para que descansem da viagem e amanhã nos reuniremos para discutir sobre a situação.

No Santuário, os visitantes foram acomodados na vila Rodorio em um alojamento. Como nenhum deles estava afim de dormir sozinho, foram providenciados quartos específicos para grupos. Kagura, Isuzu e Kisa ficaram juntas num quarto, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu e Hiro em outro, Hatori, Ayame Kureno e Ritsu dividiram mais um e Shigure dormiria com Akito.

Do lado de fora, alguém observava a vila. Ele olhou para o lado quando percebeu a presença de outra pessoa.

- O que faz aqui fora tão tarde, Mu?

- Te pergunto o mesmo, Shaka.

Shaka voltou a olhar para a vila. Olhar a seu modo, Mu sabia, mantendo os olhos fechados.

- Estive observando nossos visitantes desde que chegaram.

- Já formou sua opinião sobre eles?

- Não. Mas pude perceber algumas coisas como, por exemplo, que eles não aparentam ser guerreiros. Acho que nem sabem sobre cosmo. Mas vejo um grande poder em cada um, que eles ignoram a existência.

- Confio em sua visão. Parece que teremos que ensiná-los algumas coisas antes de entrar em combate.

- Isso se tivermos tempo.

- Como?

- O inimigo começou a se movimentar.

Mu encarou Shaka, um pouco surpreso com a notícia.

- Vamos. – disse Shaka se virando e colocando uma mão no ombro do ariano – Amanhã será um longo dia.

XxXxX

Longe do Santuário, algumas figuras conversavam na sombra de um beco.

- Por que ainda não podemos sair à luz do dia? – perguntava uma das figuras, visivelmente irritada.

- Porque ainda não absorvemos energia o suficiente para restaurar nossos corpos físicos e nossos poderes. – respondeu o que parecia ser o líder.

- Mal posso esperar pelo momento em que dominaremos a Terra, destronando os deuses do Olimpo. – disse uma voz feminina.

- Tenham calma, irmãos. – disse o líder novamente – Nossa hora chegará.

Pares de olhos vermelhos brilharam na escuridão.

XxXxX

Depois de uma noite de descanso, os primos Sohma se reuniram no refeitório do alojamento para o café da manhã. A comida era boa, mas eles estavam acostumados a grandes quantidades e uma maior variedade na mesa. Enquanto comiam, uma garota usando uma máscara prateada entrou.

- Espero que tenham dormido bem.

Só então eles perceberam a presença dela.

- Na medida do possível. – disse Ayame – Ainda tenho que me acostumar com esse lugar.

- E você é...? – perguntou Shigure.

- Sou Marin, amazona de prata de Águia. Fui incumbida de acompanhá-los ao Grande Salão para a reunião com Atena e os cavaleiros. Já estão todos reunidos esperando por vocês.

Eles olharam para ela, um pouco confusos, afinal eram oito da manhã. Pelo que parecia, as pessoas naquele lugar acordavam mais cedo do que eles imaginavam. Terminaram de comer e foram com Marin para o salão do Grande Mestre.

- Espero que tenham uma variedade melhor de comida no almoço. – disse Hiro – Não vou conseguir lutar se ficar comendo só isso todo dia.

Momiji deu um tapa na mão do primo.

- Hiro, é feio reclamar dessas coisas! Somos visitas!

- Estou satisfeito. – disse Hatsuharu, andando ao lado deles e olhando em volta – Parece que nossa estadia aqui vai ser... interessante.

Foram guiados pela escadaria lateral que levava direto ao salão, sem passar pelas doze casas. Quando chegaram, encontraram Saori, que os esperava na entrada.

- Bem vindos ao Santuário de Atena. O Grande Mestre Shion vai esclarecer a situação agora tanto para vocês quanto para os cavaleiros.

O lugar onde entraram parecia um anfiteatro e vários cavaleiros estavam lá esperando. Na fileira da frente, Milo e Camus conversavam.

- São esses aí que vieram para nos ajudar?

- Milo, não julgue pela aparência. Não sabemos do que eles são capazes.

- Eu sei Camus, mas... Está na cara que não são guerreiros e não estão acostumados com isso.

- Do que vocês dois estão falando? – Perguntou Aiolia.

- Milo estava fazendo comentários sobre os visitantes.

- Ei, parem de conversar aí. Eles estão vindo pra cá. – disse Shura.

Os membros do Juunishi se sentaram próximos aos cavaleiros de bronze. Shiryu olhou para a garota que sentara ao seu lado.

- Olá. Eu sou Kisa.

- Eu sou Shiryu de Dragão.

- Dragão? Como Hatori?

- Não sei. E você?

- Sou o tigre. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele percebeu que Kisa conseguia cativar as pessoas logo de cara. A outra garota, de longos cabelos negros, não parecia tão confortável naquele lugar. Realmente, Isuzu ainda se perguntava por que estava ali. "Obviamente por causa do Haru", pensava ela. "Isso tudo parece loucura".

Shion foi à frente para explicar a todos o porquê de estarem ali.

- Vou ser direto. O Santuário está sob ameaça.

Todos começaram a cochichar uns com os outros. Shigure percebeu que seus ouvidos estavam desenvolvidos como os dos cães. Ouviu várias partes de conversas.

"Outra vez? Mas não é possível..."

"Achei que Atena tinha feito um acordo com os deuses..."

"O que isso tem a ver com o fato da presença desses estranhos?"

Shion restaurou a ordem em segundos e deu continuidade à sua fala.

- Não, não são os deuses do Olimpo. São demônios que viviam aprisionados em uma dimensão diferente da nossa. O líder deles, Shendu, conseguiu abrir uma passagem entre as dimensões e veio com seus irmãos para o nosso mundo. Pelo que sei, pretendem dominar a Terra. Seus guardiões eram os espíritos do Juunishi e só eles podem lacrá-los novamente. Infelizmente eles foram aprisionados, mas agora estão aqui entre nós.

E estendeu a mão à família, que também ouvia atentamente.

- Com a ajuda deles, poderemos sair vencedores desta batalha! É só isso que eu queria comunicar-lhes, por enquanto. Depois, Atena passará mais informações.

Os cavaleiros se levantaram e os Sohma fizeram o mesmo.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Kureno – Eles contam com nossa ajuda, mas não somos guerreiros e sequer temos armaduras.

- Mas temos poderes. – declarou Momiji, sorridente – E poderemos usá-los. Ah, e eu descobri o meu ontem à noite! Querem ver?

Os outros olharam intrigados. Momiji, então, correu pelo salão parando novamente no mesmo lugar em que estava. Os cavaleiros de bronze, que ainda não haviam deixado o salão, olharam impressionados.

- Como um garotinho daqueles pôde atingir a velocidade da luz desse jeito? – disse Ikki, sem acreditar no que vira.

- Não sei. – respondeu o loirinho – Esse é meu poder especial, vindo do espírito do Coelho.

Ikki deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Quero só ver esse moleque no meio da batalha. Vai ser uma piada.

- Maior que você não pode ser.

O cavaleiro de Fênix se virou para ver quem o encarava. Isuzu.

- E você? Duvido que agüentaria. Devia estar é arrumando os cabelos e não no meio dos cavaleiros.

Antes que Hatsuharu pudesse interferir, Isuzu deu um soco em Ikki, que se desviou facilmente, mas foi atirado para o lado.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, olhando para as mãos.

- Parece que fui atingido pela massa de ar movida pelo punho dela... Me pegou de surpresa, mas não espere conseguir isso de novo.

- Por que não?

Ela voltou a encará-lo. Ele não respondeu.

- Vamos, Rin. – disse Hatsuharu – Estamos do mesmo lado, não devemos brigar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Saori, se aproximando deles.

Ikki se virou e saiu do salão. Isuzu olhava para ele, detestando cada átomo daquele cavaleiro.

- Não é nada. – disse o boi – Apensa um leve desentendimento.

- Meu irmão precisa aprender a ser mais sociável. – disse Shun – Desculpe pelo comportamento dele, posso garantir que ele é uma boa pessoa.

Akito olhou meio torto para a prima. Elas ainda tinham certos ressentimentos uma com a outra.

- Akito, posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntou Saori.

- Claro.

As duas foram até uma parte reservada do Grande Salão. A garota começou:

- Eu sei que seus primos não entendem nada de luta ou cosmo, então sugiro que sejam treinados pelos cavaleiros.

- Mas alguns deles ainda nem descobriram o que são capazes de fazer! Como você acha que eles se sairiam?

- No começo é difícil, mas vai valer a pena. Converse com eles sobre isso.

- Vou conversar.

Ela saiu sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia como falar com os outros a respeito disso. Saori também estava um pouco preocupada, nem notando a entrada de um cavaleiro.

- Posso saber o que preocupa nossa deusa?

- Shaka? Não estou tão preocupada assim.

- Está sim, posso sentir.

- Certo. Akito disse que não sabe se seus primos darão conta de enfrentar os demônios. Estou com medo de que tudo dê errado.

- Não vai dar errado. É só saber como fazer.

- Pode ajudá-los?

- Sim. Só me resta saber se eles aceitarão ajuda.

XxXxX

Akito entrou em seu quarto, vendo que seu marido já estava lá. Foi até a janela, de onde podia ver o templo de Atena no alto do monte.

- Shigure...

- Sim?

- O que faremos?

Ele se aproximou dela, passando o braço por seus ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Sinto que daremos um jeito.

- Como?

- Atena já salvou a Terra várias vezes, não é? Acho que podemos confiar nela e nos cavaleiros.

- Mas...

- Sozinha você não estará, pode ter certeza.

Ela se deixou cair nos braços de Shigure, que a colocou na cama e deitou a seu lado.

- Akky...

Akito se aconchegou nos braços dele, onde se sentia segura e tinha uma chance de esquecer o mundo.

- Hm...

- Eu te amo, mais do que todos os outros. Isso é algo que nunca vai mudar.

Ela o beijou e esqueceu-se de tudo que estava acontecendo no momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não se esqueçam de comentar!! Obrigada a **Vane**, que me deu uns toques legais. ~.o

Até o próximo!!


End file.
